This invention relates to a draining system for an outboard engine and more particularly to an improved drain system for collecting condensed liquid fuel from a plurality of location in an intake manifold and delivering it to a combustion chamber of the engine.
As is well known, crankcase compression two-cycle internal combustion engines are prone to uneven running conditions due to the condensation of fuel in the intake system and crankcase chamber. One reason why condensation is a problem with crankcase compression two cycle engines is that the fuel air mixture must travel a long distance from he charge former to the combustion chamber since it passes through the crankcase before entering the combustion chamber. In addition, it is normally the practice to employ a reed valve assembly in the induction system so as to prevent reverse flow and the reed valve and area around it may offer areas where fuel is likely to condense.
In addition, when the engine is employed as a power unit for a device such as an outboard motor, the engine is adapted to be steered and tilted between a wide variety of positions. Therefore, there are areas of the induction system which may form low points where fuel can collect and these low points can vary depending on the steering and trimmed attitude of the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for collecting condensed fuel from the induction system of an internal combustion engine of the crankcase compression pipe and delivering it to a combustion chamber.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved system for collecting condensed liquid fuel from a wide variety of places in the induction system of an engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for collecting condensed liquid fuel from all areas in an induction system and delivering it to a combustion chamber.